


Red Skies

by KolarJack18



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KolarJack18/pseuds/KolarJack18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A College Au: Laura's whole world change when she meets this broody girl named Carmilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on ninjabunny15@tumblr.com for more on this story

Laura P.O.V

"Ok sweety you all packed up yet?" My Dad asked. This was the first year of college, the last few years of high school was stressful. I have attended lots of clubs and sports. The most sport i was good at was soccer. My favorite club was the newspaper club. My grades were always high up, that's because my Dad wanted me to be in one of the top colleges in the world. I didn't want to disappoint him and wanted to make him happy. After my mom died, things gone down hill. My dad was working three jobs to pay the bills. He never had time to cook anything, so i learned to cook myself then leave him some food once he got home.

"Almost ready" I was still packing all my important items. My dad was waiting downstairs, drinking his coffee. I looked around for anything else i had missed. I looked over my bed to see something i needed. "Oh there you are" my yellow pillow. My yellow pillow was made by my mom before she died in a plane crash. I had it since i was 3 and brought it everywhere i go, camping trips, road trips, vacations. I never let it out of my sight, it was really special to me. 

I went to my bathroom to get my toothbrush and other stuff and put it in the suitcase. "Hurry up Laura, you don't wanna be late on your first day" my dad was a little impatient at times, that's because of the late hours of work, also he doesn't like to be late to anything, it ticks him off. I did a double check in my room to see if i missed anything. Once i did that, I closed my suitcase then picked it up and carried it downstairs.

"Took you long enough" my dad still sipping his coffee. "Be quiet dad" I huffed then went outside to the car and put the suitcase in the backseat. My dad came outside then got in the driver seat, I went to the front passenger seat. My dad looked at me and smiled "My baby is all grown up." I smiled then he started the car up and drove off. I looked back at the house I grew up in then sighed. 'I'm a adult now' I thought to myself. I was gonna miss my hometown, but i'm a grown up now and i have to explore the real world.

The car ride is a total of 4 hours. We stopped at this rest place with fast food restaurants. My dad and me both got Chinese food. The egg-rolls were really good and i ate most of them. We were in the food court and my dad came back with another bag. "What did you buy?" I asked while eating my noodles. "Your favorite snack and dessert" he opened the bag and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie. I nearly jumped out my seat then grabbed the bag and stuffed two cookies in my mouth and moaned.

"This is really good" I loved chocolate chip cookies from when i was 4. The first time i had it was at this cookie shop called Annie's Cookies. Her cookies were the best out of all the other cookies and i enjoyed them a lot. That's another thing ima miss from my hometown. "You ready to get back on the road?" My dad was finished with his food. "Ya" I grabbed the bag of cookies then walked to the car. Once we got in, my dad turned the car on and turned on the radio to country music. I whined "Dad..I don't like country music." My dad looked at me "Well..your just gonna have to deal with it" he chuckled then drove back on the road again. 

We arrived 2 hours later to the university . The campus front entrance was beautiful. The campus buildings were castle style. The gate had this unique style to it. "Here we are..Panther university" my dad pulled up to where the freshman were supposed to go. He got out the car then opened the truck and took out my suitcase. I got out the car and smelled the fresh air. I stretched my legs and arms then both me and my dad went to the front desk.

"Hi Welcome to Panther University. Can i ask your last name?" the front desk lady asked. "Hollis" I said. The lady started to type on her computer "Oh here you are. Your Laura Hollis?" "That's correct." The lady printed out these sheets of paper then gave them to me. "Enjoy your first year Miss Hollis." I looked at my papers then saw my dorm room number was 1698 and the dorm building's name called Black Hall. "Well honey. I guess this is it" I could tell my dad was about to cry. He didn't want me to go, not after mom died. He was gonna be lonely at home and I started to feel bad. I then hugged him tight "I promise i will call everyday."

My dad smiled and hugged me back. I kissed his cheek then grabbed my suitcase and walk to the direction of my dorm building. I looked back at my dad, he had a sad face but quickly smiled and waved. I waved back then continued to walk. I arrived at Black Hall, my dorm, then walked in. The building was really cold and I started to shiver. I walked down the hallway to look for my dorm number. I found my dorm room at the end of the hall. I opened it then began to look inside. The room was a typical university dorm room except it was a little bigger. I put my stuff down then looked out the window "Your a independent girl now" I thought. This will be my first year I will take on the outside world, alone.

Carmilla P.O.V

"Why the do i have to go to this stupid university?" My mom was packing my stuff for me, because i refused to go anywhere near that university. "Because I am the dean there, and you have to come with" My mom was folding my stuff and putting it in the suitcase. I originally wanted to go to another university where their top major was philosophy, but my mom denied. "Whats wrong with Panther university?" my mom asked.

"Everything" I growled then sat back on the couch. "Don't be such a downer" I turned around to see my long time best friend, Mattie. "What do you want?" I asked. "I came to see you, since we are going to the same university." Mattie wanted to go to Panther university since day one, her major was gonna be business and politics. We meet back in pre-school when a teacher assigned us in pairs for a project. We been friends ever since.

"Ah Mattie it's good to see you again" My mom went to go hug Mattie. "You too Mrs. Karnstein" Mattie grinned. "We ready to go yet, I'm wasting my gas" My dad came in and is always super impatient. "Shut up Richard and get back in the car" my mom growled. My dad sighed and went back outside. "So what's your major gonna be" Mattie sat down next to me. "Philosophy" I said. Mattie smirked "typical you." 

"Ok children, Let's go" my mom carried my suitcase out "Anything else you need Mircalla?" I winced at that original name of mine "It's Carmilla..mother" I quickly walked out the house then got in the back seat of the car. Mattie soon followed and sat next to me. My dad was in the driver seat and My mom got in the front seat. "Are we ready now?" my dad was waiting 30 minutes for us to get ready. "Yes Richard we are" my mom said then my dad started up the car and drove down the highway.

We were 2 hours away from the university. I pulled out my iPhone 6 then started reading a online book. My mom and dad were talking about their jobs and argued from time to time about money. My dad was the owner of this company called Karnstein Inc. It was one of the top companies in Europe. My grandfather pushed my dad to take over the company since he was a little boy. He wanted me to take over it one day, but i simple kept saying no.

We got to the university around 2'o clock pm. I got out the car and groaned at the bright sun in my face. "We are here. Now Mircalla and Mattie you go to the front desk and get your papers." I wished my mom would stop calling me Mircalla, even tho that's my name, Carmilla sounded better to me. "Come on Mircalla" Mattie giggled and I groaned. 

We went to the front desk. "Hello Welcome to Panther University. May i ask your last names?" "Karnstein" I said, "Belmonde" Mattie said. The lady nodded and started to print out our papers. Then gave it to us. I started to look at them and saw my dorm building was Black Hall. "Did you get the same dorm building as me?" I peeked at Mattie's papers then noticed hers was different. "Nope. I go to Saigon Hall" Mattie said with a sigh. "Damn...wish we were in the same building..now i got be with complete strangers" I pouted then Mattie grinned "Don't try to kill anyone over there."

I smirked at that comment "I'll try not to." We both did a quick hug and went our separate ways. I walked in the Black Hall building. It was nice and cold, the place was huge. Then, this idiot tall giant ran into me. "Opps...Sorry about that...late for a TA meeting" the tall girl had ginger hair and was skinny. "Well next time, watch it" I walked past the tall ginger. The tall ginger rolled her eyes and exited the building. I looked at my papers for the room number. "1698" I whispered, the room was at the end of the hall then once i walked up to it, i heard someone in it. "Great...i have a roommate" I took a deep sigh and opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback below and tell me what you think.  
> There will be more chapters so don't go anywhere


End file.
